Home is Where a New Journey Starts
by DNFanatic0216
Summary: There are two new Pokemon Trainers in town! But with no knowledge of such creatures, how will they survive? And their smartest comrade- an Aura Guardian? Contains RileyOC and StevenOC later on. -ON HIATUS-


**Awright! This here's my first Pokemon fic! Go easy on me, please?**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no owns Pokemon. All hail Satoshi Tajiri and all his greatness.**

* * *

"Aww man! Why didn't I see that coming?" I complained as Konoe's Empoleon beat my Staraptor.

"And Konoe Fujiwara is the winner!" She hopped out of her chair and started dancing around the room. I turned off my DS and began rummaging through my box of Pokemon cards.

It took a while, then I found what I was looking for. A shiny Dialga Level X card.

"Konoe! I found it!" I called.

Said person immediately snatched the card from my hands. "Thanks, Akane!"

Oh, right. I challenged Konoe to a pokemon battle and we agreed that the loser had to give the winner a shiny card of any pokemon they wanted.

Just then, Kimiko came in. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Oh, we were playing Pokemon on our DS's, and Akane here came up with the idea of us battling." Konoe explained.

I sighed. "Must I _always_ be blamed for everything?"

"Yes, yes you should!" Kimiko said.

My eyes drifted towards Konoe, who now placed her newly obtained card on the floor. She put her hands on the card, screaming, "ALCHEMY!"

A burst of light flooded the room.

Then there was falling.

* * *

"HELL NO! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?"

"Oh shut up, Akane! Get used to it!"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

We landed hard on our butts. "Next time, let's do something about our landing…" Kimiko said painfully.

"Hey guys! Look at us!" Konoe said happily. She was wearing a orange shirt, jeans and matching sandals. Kimiko, on the other hand, was wearing a purple tank top, a green miniskirt and violet flats. But I guess my outfit was the least normal. I was wearing a blue jacket over a plain black shirt, Capri pants, navy blue shoes, and a blue hat with three triangle-like designs at the back. Yeah, a typical Aura Guardian outfit.

Kimiko and Konoe blinked at me. "What?"

"Where are we?" They asked in unison.

"Well, since Konoe-" Insert death glare and emphasis on a certain name here. "-has used a _Pokemon_ card, and not any other card or random shit like that, to transport us somewhere, then that means we're in the Pokemon world." I stood up. "And I thought I was labeled 'The Clueless One'!"

"You were!" My two friends began to get up as well. "Until 4 seconds ago!"

I sighed. "Well whatever, let's just go and find somewhere to stay for the night." I said while looking at the sunset. "It's gonna get dark in an hour or so."

"'Kay!" We started walking.

* * *

2 hours had passed, and we were still stuck in the middle of nowhere. Being chased by a Piplup.

"Oh, come on! What did we do to you?" Kimiko yelled.

"Hey look!" I pointed to a light in front of us. "There's light! We can get out of this hellhole!"

Unfortunately, this Piplup had other plans.

"Piiiiip-" Water started forming at its mouth. "-pluuuuuuup!" 2 words: Water Gun.

"RUN! IT'S TRYING TO MURDER US!"

"Way ahead of ya!"

"Oh, come on!"

We reached the source of light, panting heavily. Bad idea. The Penguin Pokemon was smart enough to tackle me from behind.

"Oww..." I grunted, rubbing the back of my head.

"Piplup!" We heard a blue haired girl call. "Stop being mean to other people!"

'Take that, little blue penguin.' I mumbled.

"I'm really sorry about my Piplup!" The girl helped me up. "My name is Dawn Hikari! And these are my friends Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison!" She pointed at the two guys behind her.

"Hey!" Kimiko began. "I'm Kimiko Saisuke, this here's Konoe Fujiwara, and that's Akane Mizuki! Nice to meet you!"

"Yo!" Ash and Konoe said at the same time.

"Where are you guys headed?" Brock asked us.

"Uhh... We don't know..." I said.

"Well, why don't you come with us then?" Dawn said.

"Which is where?" Konoe asked.

"Canalave City. It's very near here."

"Canalave?" I said.

"Yeah." Ash said. "And that's where I'm gonna get my sixth badge!"

"Impressive."

After a few minutes of hearing Ash talk about how he was gonna be a Pokemon Master, Kimiko yawned. "Dudes, I'm sleepy."

"Us too."

"Well then, let's call it a day."

"Sounds good!"

And with that, we all crawled into our sleeping bags and... well, slept.

* * *

**_OK, guys, we gotta rap some Pokémon.  
You just do the singing. I'll take care of the hard part.  
Let's get it on!_**

**Nostalgia, anyone?**

**Ash: _I want to be the best there ever was.  
To beat all the rest, yeah, that's my cause!_**

**Akane: _Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey..._**

**REVIEW PLEASE! *sweatdrop***


End file.
